


1 Sentence

by coneygoil



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coneygoil/pseuds/coneygoil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of 1 sentence challenges based on hero's cuties!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1 Sentence

01\. Chocolate – Wreck-It may not have loved chocolate, but Tamora indulged in the rich chocolate cake Vanellope kept on hand whenever they visited the castle.

02\. In the Snow - An explosion of ice cream flurries hit Felix square in the face - knocking his hat clean off his head, followed by a snort of laughter as a blonde head ducked behind a wall of butter pecan scoops.

03\. Music – "Dance with me," Felix said, offering his hand to his lovely date as the music flowed through the air and through his limbs.

04\. Irresistible – Tamora found it irresistible to slap the bill of Felix's hat down over his eyes when he least expected just to see his cheeks stain pink.

05\. Hold My Hand – His whole body urged him to touch her, to know what it felt like to hold her slender hand in his, and Tamora must have felt the same as she grasped his hand and gave him a ghost of a smile.

06\. Tongue-Tied - It never failed that he'd be left tongue-tied by one little glance over her shoulder as she sauntered passed him to their bedroom.

07\. Blue - Tamora never had a favorite color, but after meeting Fix-It, she couldn't think of any other color she loved more than blue.

8\. With You – "I'm with you, Felix!" she tried desperately to convince him, but the image of his wife smiling at the dead man come back to life who haunted her dreams for so long, overrode anything she said.

9\. Grinding – Tamora shoved Felix into the crevice of the rocky wall, the sickening sound of the cy-bug's teeth grinding in anticipation to devour them whole.

10\. Not Wearing That – Tamora crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the revealing red dress Felix had presented her with a blush and sheepish grin - "I'm not wearing that."

11\. Can You Hear Me – The daydream had spirited him away as he gazed at Tammy Jean letting off steam from the work day, until she shook his shoulder, "Earth to Fix-It. Can you hear me?"

12\. Believe – Many had their doubts that the oddly paired couple would make it a week, but the handyman and the sergeant believed they would, and that was all that mattered.

13\. In the Storm – "Run!" Tamora yelled as the snow queen's wrath transformed into a terrible ice storm.

14\. First Kiss – "You kissed me," Felix sputtered out as Sergeant Calhoun broke their first kiss, a sly smile playing on her lips.

15\. Last Dance – The newly wedded Mr. and Mrs. Fix-It didn't care how silly they looked as Tamora held Felix up close to her face as they danced their last dance at their wedding reception.

16\. Bite – He didn't mind her bite, in fact, he encouraged it on nights when they forgot that any other soul existed.

17\. Breaking the Rules – "All clear," Felix whispered to his wife as he peeked around the storage room doorframe of Tapper's, a spark of excitement filling him from breaking the rules.

18\. Good Riddance – As she marched down the aisle – her future awaiting her in the form of an 8-bit handyman – Tamora could finally say good riddance to the past that she never lived.

19\. Books – On a bookshelf in their bedroom sat a row of Jane Austen books that Tamora loved to read in bed, and Felix happily listened to the stories just to hear his wife's voice.

20\. Weight of the World – She comes home with the weight of the world on her shoulders every day, another snake head he'd chase away with a gentle touch and a warm cup of tea.

21\. Sunlight – Throwing cares aside, Tamora closed her eyes and raised her face to bask in the sunlight shrouded above the ash clouds that never touched the surface of Hero's Duty.

22\. Tactile – He wasn't a memory like Brad - a backstory that she would never grasp – no, the man holding her hand was as tactile as the cy-bugs she fought every day.

23\. Happy Birthday – The gurgling of the coffee pot and sizzling of food cooking coaxed Tamora to the kitchen – a smirk tugging at her lips at the sight of the shirtless back of her husband - "Happy birthday to me."

24\. Waiting – Felix paced the hallway of Hero's Duty infirmary, the worry and waiting for any news on Tamora and the baby filling him with panic.

25\. Fading Away – Game over wasn't painful as many assumed, only a sense of fading away into oblivion.

26\. Open Your Eyes – She feared that one day he would open his eyes and flee from the broken mess that made up Tamora Jean Calhoun.

27\. Good Enough – Tamora slammed their lips together, fiercely giving all she had into the kiss before breaking contact and saying, "You are good enough for me, so stop trying to convince yourself otherwise."

28\. Eternal – The harsh reality of their world was that nothing was eternal, but they knew when game over finally caught up with them, that they'd go together.

29\. Meant No Harm – "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Tamora repeated desperately, falling to her knees, as she watched Felix walk out of her life.

30\. Blood – The blue code from Felix's wound was his game's version of blood, and all Tamora could do was watch in horror as it flowed out of him like a stream.

31\. Secret Admirer – It was no secret that Sergeant Calhoun had an admirer, and he waited for her every day after work to remind her.

32\. Separation – Some days Tamora didn't come home in the evening, and though Felix hated the separation, he knew it was for the greater good.

33\. Diamond – Her wedding ring was a simple golden band, lacking any shine of a diamond, but that didn't bother Tamora.

34\. Flying – "You can let go now, Fix-It," she told him as the weightless feeling of flying subsided, and Felix opened his eyes to see the candy coated landscape as far as the eye could see.

35\. Puppy Love – Tamora could tell when Felix gazed at her after they kissed atop the rainbow bridge that it wasn't just puppy love.

36\. Under the Influence – Happiness could be contagious when you allowed it to be, and after watching Fix-It woot and cheer for Vanellope's win, Sergeant Calhoun couldn't help be under the influence.

37\. Fever – The cy-bug's instincts coursed through her like an aggressive fever, and no matter how hard she fought it, Felix was doomed to die by her hands.

38\. Shackles – Experimenting was more her thing, but Felix never denied her from any of the strangest kinks she could scrounge up.

39\. Coming Home – Tamora was not programmed with a backstory of comfort and security, but every time she left the shadow of her game's outlet and saw Felix, it was like coming home.


End file.
